Sickeningly Sweet
by Athenafrodite
Summary: Ed is running a high fever and Winry is taking care of him, but what happens when he starts mumbling in his sickness? When it comes to sincerity, being sick does the same effect as being drunk. One-shot. EdxWin


**Read first: Ok so first of all I know I should be updating Seductive Ways instead of thinking in other stories BUT I has this idea and I just had to let it out. Also, I'm ashamed to say that this idea isn't originally mine, it happened in a series I used to watch when I was younger, and I thought it would be cute to have the same situation but with these two. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sickeningly Sweet**

"It's just a light fever, Granny, nothing serious" he said.

Pinako was currently in Edward's room, kneeling on the floor at the side of his bed. For some reason, he had catched a cold that had now turned into a fever. She had prepared a tea for him, but he refused to drink it.

"Tell me, where is Winry?" he asked.

"She is not here; would you like me to call a doctor?"

He shook his head. He hated doctors.

"You look awful, boy" Pinako said worried "I will call a doctor"

"No, no" Ed said shaking his head "Please, I just need to rest and Winry to come back… I mean, tell me when Winry comes back, okay?"

"Is there a problem with her?" Pinako asked suspicious.

"No, she is out with Alphonse and I'm worried they come back too late"

"I'm worried about your looks. Here, I'll leave the tea. Drink it if you want to feel better" she said, then stand up and walked out of the room. She had to go the market but couldn't leave Edward alone.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard the frontal door open and the voices of her granddaughter and her adopted grandson, laughing about something.

"Winry!" she said as she reached them "About time, child! I have to leave and Ed is sick in his room!"

"What?" she yelled worried and made her way up stairs running to his room.

She slowly opened the door, only to find Ed lying on his bed, sweat all over his face and a very tired look. Something tugged at her heart at the scene, making her walk toward his bed almost by inertia and sat on his side.

"Ed, can you hear me?" she asked. Then, in an impulse, she stretched her hand and touched his forehead. "God, you have a high fever"

Ed seemed to react at the action "Winry… Winry is that you?" he said trying to open his eyes.

She looked at him tenderly "Yes Ed, it's me. Now go back to sleep, you must rest."

He just looked at her, an innocent and lost look on his eyes "What's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned. He just looked at her for a long time before saying

"I love you" he said, not tearing his eyes away from her. Her eyes almost get out of her orbits "I love you Winry, I love you… I…"

"Ed…" she was out of words "No, don't tell me that, my temperature is going to raise too" she said, already feeling her cheeks burn.

"I'm… cold, I'm cold" he mumbled. That made her back to her senses.

"He's talking nonsense, he's delirious" she said most to herself, trying to calm herself down. She tightened the sheets around him, trying to warm him up "I'm going to call a doctor"

"No, please don't. Come, come and put your arms around me"

"Ed, I will call a doctor"

"No if you do I'm gonna tell Granny you didn't take good care of me" he said, trying to convince her to stay with him, raising his arms on the air looking for her.

She hesitated a second before giving in and wrap her arm around him, pulling him to an embrace. "Okay, okay… I'll stay" she said, before Ed nuzzled her neck, trying to get closer.

"God, I know fever is bad but if it weren't I would like him to stay like this forever" she said holding him tighter, closing her eyes.

"Kiss me"

That made her stop on her tracks.

"What?" she said surprised, trying to gain her composure "Ed someone could come in…" she firstly said, then backed away, separating herself from him "Wait, what do you think that you can just come up and…"

He raised his head trying to reach her level "Kiss me or I'll mad… I'll get mad"

"You'll get mad?" she said softly, a tender look in her eyes "And besides I'm not made of wood, you know, if I give you a kiss right now then we'll have to take you to intensive care forever and…"

"Kiss me or I'll break my automail" he said with a devilish grin, trying to raise himself up with his forearms pressed against his bed.

"Well I wouldn't like that, you know how I hate you breaking it… I'm gonna kiss you but I shouldn't, and…" she took another glance at him. It was just so hard to resist, having him here, so defenseless asking her to kiss him "Okay…" she said finally giving up and leaning in… their lips about to touch.

"Winry! Come down here please" yelled Pinako from downstairs. That made her jump away from him while Edward was just plain confused.

"I'll be right there, Granny!" she yelled back "I'll be back in a minute" she said softly to Ed and as she stood up and get out of his room, obeying to whatever her grandma wanted from her, he just could wipe out the content, goofy smile from his face.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

_In my opinion, they are both OOC, but well Ed is sick, people tend to act different when they are and I liked the plot! xD_

_Thanks for reading and review, please! Also, as always, if you see any grammatical mistake let me know. Kisses!_

_Athenafrodite_


End file.
